


Holy Ground

by MrProphet



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Holy Ground

The field hospital was set up in an abandoned church, perhaps in the hope it would offer protection from enemy bombardment. Nurse Evans wasn't sure why McLeod and Gulliver were working there instead of fighting on the front, but she was glad of the company and the help.

For three weeks they worked together, tending the wounded, shoring up the walls when the shells fell too close. McLeod and Gulliver proved to be highly knowledgeable, despite the fact that neither of them had any qualifications. They clearly knew each other, although they made no reference to their shared history.

At last, the fighting moved on. Gulliver and McLeod looked at one another and nodded. Gulliver took a long bag from among his kit and walked out into the ruins of the town. McLeod followed, carrying his own bag.

Not long after, there was a sudden burst of lightning over the ruins, and McLeod came back alone.

“What happened?” Nurse Evans asked.

“Gulliver... He's gone. It's been a long time coming.”

Nurse Evans could hardly believe her ears. “But you worked together. Three weeks.”

“That was in here.” He shouldered his pack. “There was work to do... and this is holy ground.”


End file.
